Call Me Liar (One-Shot)
by Emmalee.Sky
Summary: Ginny Potter should really know better. Everything about it is wrong, immoral, forbidden. If caught, she would be hurting about a dozen people. But she can't help it. Sweet Merlin, she can't help herself.


**:: _Call Me Liar_ ::**

There was always this strange feeling I got whenever I was in the same room as him. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly. He would walk by and his scent was all around me. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck. My thoughts were all over the place. All I could think about was how my hair looked or if something was on me. Maybe he's just interested-

"Ginny?" My breath caught in my throat. He rested his hand on my waist.

"Harry! You scared me!" I lightly laughed, feeling completely frightened at the fact that he could have caught me. Instantaneously, I looked around searching for his eyes. He was nowhere to be found and oddly, that saddened me.

"Ginny, love, let's go. I reckon we'll be late for dinner at the Burrow." Harry looked at me and smiled softly.

"Grab the children" I turned and saw him standing behind a shelf, "I'll be right there."

Harry grabbed James, Lily and Albus before heading out the door. I pushed my way through the crowd until I felt a hand encircle itself around my waist and pulled me behind a shelf.

"Draco! Someone could have-" I was saying before his lips were on mine and lust rushed through my veins.

"Gin, no one was looking. You know I hate it when you're with him." He kissed my neck. "When I see him put his dirty, unworthy hands on you; I nearly go mad with anger."

His kisses descended to my collarbone and he pulled me closer to him. I moaned silently when I felt him rock hard against me. He pushed me against the wall as he licked my ear and I was nearly panting.

"Draco, Draco hold on…wait a minute…" I started but he silenced me with his lips again and I just couldn't protest when the taste of him drove me mad with want.

"Shush, really quickly, in here," he pulled me into the storage room. After making sure no one was around, he closed the door and locked it magically.

"Merlin Gin, I need you; I need to be inside of you right now." He groaned as he ran his hand underneath my shirt and caressed me. My knees almost buckled with the sensation that spread throughout my body. It had been too long, way too long since we'd been together.

"Oh sweet heavens...oh, ah…" his tongue licked right in that spot between my breasts and I almost had an orgasm from that alone. It had been way too damn long.

"Don't you feel how bad I want you?" Draco asked as he pulled up my blouse and bra. He licked my nipple on the right breast until it was hard as he rubbed himself against my spot.

"Hurry, Draco…please I need you, right…now…" I begged as I grabbed it and rubbed it hard against myself.

He responded in a rough, mind-blowing kiss. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and lifted my skirt. My panties on the floor; I was lost already. I couldn't wait any longer and if I was forced to… I don't think I would be able to survive.

"Merlin, Gin. You're so wet." He rubbed his manhood against my spot and slowly teased me. It felt so unbelievably great. I needed him inside me now.

"Please, now. I need you inside of me." I pleaded.

And with that he lifted me quickly off the floor and plunged into me, slamming against the wall. We both cried at the sheer pleasure that ran through us when we were joined together like this. Nothing ever compared to the way it felt with Draco. It was just so damn sinfully, fucking great.

"Oh. Sweet. Merlin." I cried as he pounded into me. And with each thrust of his skillful hips I moved against him, matching his rhythm.

I cried out when he bit the skin just about my breast.

"You feel so great so hot so unbearably tight." He grabbed my hips, thrusting in harder - harder even _harder_.

I felt the pleasure building up. It was coming soon.

I looked at him and his eyes were closed. I needed to see those beautiful eyes. I need to know who was loving _me_, who was pleasuring me beyond reason.

The pleasure was building to an almost painful height.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him in even deeper, he growled but still wouldn't open his eyes, still thrusting in even harder.

"Draco… Draco," I pulled his shoulder length white blonde hair to have his face closer to me and licked his lips. He immediately opened his eyes and when I looked into his stormy gray eyes, I snapped.

The pleasure took over and I screamed as my body shook with my strongest orgasm ever. As I was flying in the pleasure I heard Draco call out my name and empty his seed inside me. We slumped to the ground, him still inside me, mindless, boneless.

I never wanted this to end.

I just wanted to screw Draco endlessly until neither of us could move. Finally we came to ourselves and we looked at each other for a few quiet moments.

"I love you, Ginny. Merlin, I love you so much." Draco whispered as he held me tightly in his arms; our foreheads touching.

"I love you too, Draco." I whispered back as my eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry, please." He whispered as he kissed away my tears.

We couldn't be together. We never had the chance. We would never have our chance. It was forbidden, it was wrong but it just felt so, so right.

"You need to go." He pulled out of me and magically fixed himself. He looked down at me and groaned, "Gin, if you don't fix yourself we're not going to get anywhere. I won't be able to let you leave." He turned his back and I was glad because if he would have kept staring we would have started all over and I honestly didn't care if anyone caught us. I _wanted_ us to get caught. I wanted to be with _him_.

"We can't, Gin, we can't." He crouched down in front of me. He had been thinking the same thing.

"I know," I stood and rearranged everything magically. I was no longer covered in his love bites, his scent and I was empty of his seed.

With that thought I touched my flat stomach and wanted to cry all over again. I would never be able to have his chi-

"No, no don't think it." He whispered as he got to his knees and rested his forehead against my stomach.

"Draco, I can't take this anymore. I want to be with you_. I want to have your children_." I couldn't stand it anymore.

"No, no, no… we can't. You already have children; three and a husband. No, it can't happen." He got up and walked to the door. He looked out the door and when he realized no one was looking, he walked out and the door closed behind him.

For a second, I allowed the tears to fall. I was in love with Draco Malfoy. I was in love with the man I wasn't supposed to love, the man I couldn't be with. I was in love with _the_ bad man.

I finally composed myself and walked out of the storage room. Quickly grabbed something and walked out of the store. Harry and the kids were waiting outside. Lily and James were pulling Albus' hair and Harry was trying to get them to stop. I stopped to look at them. I found myself wondering how it would have been different if I was married to Draco instead and had his children. The thought was much more appealing than anything that I had ever coveted in my life. I was so lost in that dream that when Harry looked up and called out to me I actually jumped.

"Ginny…? What took you so long?" He asked suspiciously.

Screwing your archenemy, Draco Malfoy and absolutely loving it, I wanted to say but instead I said, "I remembered that 'Mione said she wanted this book so I went and bought it."

"Oh, that's nice of you. I'm sure she's going to love it. Was it hard?" He asked.

"What?" Yes, I thought, it was so hard inside of me.

"Was it hard to find? Was that why you took so long?" He tried again.

"Yeah, it was hidden. Fiona, the assistant, had to help me look."

"Okay, well we're late. Let's go. I'll take James and Albus. Side-apparate with Lily, I'm sure that'll be fine."

"Mummy," Lily reached out her tiny hand and I grabbed it. It was so easy to believe she wasn't Harry's child because she didn't look anything like him. She looks like me. She could even be thought to be Draco's and my daughter…but that wasn't possible.

Harry and the boys apparated but I just stood there in the snow with Lily's warm hand in mine. I had that feeling in my neck again and I knew he was behind me, watching me.

I looked back quickly just in time to see his beautiful stormy gray eyes begin to retreat into the shadows and I allowed one more tear to escaped.

"Mummy," Lily started to say.

"Three, two, one…" I whispered and apparated while I stared into the love of my life's eyes as I went to another man.

**Just a short, dirty one-shot about Draco and Ginny. What do you think? ;)**


End file.
